Blood Bonds through a Stone
by JuustAnotherr
Summary: After the lose of her mother, Rosalyne's life changed for the good and bad. Its been nearly twelve years since than, and fianlly Rosaylne is taking a control of her life. Main character is OC. Rated T For cussing and Violence. Will have some romance sense later on in story. Message or review if you think you can help me out on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_"Rosaline? Come here dear, your mother would wish to speak with you." An older man's voice called to Rosalyne Estalines. _

_Rosalyne was only at the mere age of five, but she was a bright child. She knew well that the man calling for her to enter the room where her mother lay was the man she was to call father. Rosalyne never spent much time with her father. It was her brother, Joseph that had begun spending more time with their father. This was only in hopes that the boy would begin to understand that it was predicted for the boy to follow the steps of his father and join the military. _

_When finally coming to push herself off the wooden seat in which she had kept her behind planted to for several hours, Rosalyne would come to straighten out her summer white dress. The dress was her favorite. Her mother had made the dress last summer before she had fallen ill. Really Rosalyne's family had the money to buy any clothing the child could wish for, but Rosalyne loved for her mother to make dressed for they seemed to just be so special. Even Rosalyne's play mates grew jealous when she wore the dress. _

_When entering the large room, Rosalyne searched for her mother's bed. It was long before the child had found this bed and when she had, Rosalyne ran to her mother's side. Never before had the child seen her mother look so pale and weak. It was nearly a year ago that the child's mother was practically glowing with happiness and health. _

_"My dear dove, I wish I could see you grow up to be a beautiful woman, but I'm afraid I can't make it any longer." The sweetness of the mother's voice meant to be soothing for the child, but it was rudely interrupted due to her coughing that only lasted for a short moment. "My child, promise me you will look after Joseph and to listen to your father."_

_Rosalyne's started to object, but she choked on her words. Tears were streaming from the sapphire of her eyes. No matter how much the child wishes to tell her mother that she'll see her in the morning after a good night's rest, she couldn't. _

_"No more tears, little dove. Be strong for me, little dove. Keep my gift to you safe." The sweet touch of her mother's hand came against the wet cheek of the girl's, another gesture to calm the child. Moments before finally closing her eyes as though the rest, a red light traveled through the body of the mother and into Rosalyne. Only Rosalyne had seen this though. _

_Then there was silence for a long moment before Rosalyne began shaking her mother, calling for her mother to awaken. Her words soon became sobs. Now only she had screamed at her mother._

_"Enough Rosalyne. Come we must leave." Rosalyne's father spoke, but she didn't listen. His words meant nothing. It wasn't until the military man would come to pick his daughter up and take her from her mother's lifeless body, that the child would finally be removed from the room. _

_The loss of a family is always a moment of sorrow, but this loss would change the life of the young girl forever…_

* * *

**12 years later…**

"Rosalyne get your butt up! Breakfast is ready!" Aunt Charlene's voice rung through the manor, surprisingly enough it would barely have any effect on the seventeen year old. Truth is the voice of the woman had more of any effect to waking the cows on the farm that was nearly thirty miles down the country road.

It had taken another two howls from the elder woman to finally awaken Rosalyne. It toke nearly another ten minutes for Rosalyne to finally get out of her bed. So much had truly changed about the girl from when she was only five. Her long blonde hair was just as wavy as it could possibly be and would end just below the shoulders. Her height was only several inches shorter than what her brother had become. Where he was nearly six even, Rosalyne was only five foot and six inches.

By the time Rosalyne was dressed, she could her aunt leave to go make her rounds as one of the only people in town with any medical experience or knowledge. Of course, Rosalyne had made sure her aunt was far gone before grabbing a biscuit and exiting the home. Her destination would be the train station.

For months, Rosalyne spoke about becoming an alchemist like her father was once. Of course being how her father is, he objected in every letter he sent to her. He believed that since she was born that she should just sit down and be quiet like a good house wife. It was all just bull to her though.

Before reaching the main road to the train station, Rosalyne had stopped by a near fence post to pull backpack from a large hole that she dug for emergencies. At that point, Rosalyne was merely five minutes away from the train stations. Well until she had seen a few large men near a pulled over car. There were two others, a small male and a young child.

"I don't have any money. P-please just leave my son and me alone. We'll be on our way soon." The smaller man's voice was trembling. Rosalyne had seen the bigger men around before. They usually picked on the weaker people has just some way to pass the time.

Rosalyne couldn't help but to stare at that point. One of the men had reached for the father's shirt and brought him off the ground as though he was a mere doll. The other two laughed when the son started hitting the one who held his father. This small family was helpless against these bullies. She had to do something or at least try.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" Rosalyne's voice reached out to the men. Her words were just a joke to these guys though. This actually struck a nerve; Rosalyne's temper was quick to react to little things. Then before she had spoken again, the two men far back from the car moved to her while the other dropped the father.

"Little girl how bout you mind your own business or do you want us to pick on you?" The larger guy of the three spoke with a deep voice. He was the one who had picked the father up. The other two laughed.

"So you three dumb asses are going to pick on a little girl?" Rosalyne couldn't help, but to laugh before tossing her bag down. "Come at me than."

All three of the brutes just sat there for a minute, dumbstruck. Then they just looked at each before the one to the far left charged at the young female. With his fist held high he looked as though just a simple punch would put Rosalyne out, but the he'd thrown his arm down, Rosalyne had already moved away from him.

Again the large man was swinging his fist at her, each time Rosalyne would just dodge the guy's fists. It wasn't until he had grown aggravated and laced his fingers together just so he could bring as much force down. Rosalyne wouldn't move, instead she brought the palm of her hand against the guys fist, stopping the whole force of his attack in one place.

"W-what the hell? I can't move my arms." The man's words were too late. A form of red light was breaking through an engraving in Rosalyne's skin. It was only a moment before a small crater formed just around Rosalyne. Than with just the flick of her hand, Rosalyne knocked the guy on his back.

The other two stood in disbelief, than just like their friend they charged at Rosalyne. The first one made a mistake by swinging his fist to far, which left Rosalyne the chance to swing her leg up to kick him in the face. He fell back as well.

The last man standing was the guy who had picked the father up only moments ago. Before going at Rosalyne, he had drawn a knife. The first time the sharp edge of the blade nipped through Rosalyne's right sweater sleeve, spilling a few drops of blood. Bad move. Rosalyne had swung her left leg all the way around, spinning her body in the process, to where she would knock the knife out of his hand.

With shock the guy knocked himself right on his back. When Rosalyne walked towards the guy, he started looking for the knife, which had landed near the car that was about five feet away. An expression of disgust crossed Rosalyne's face before she turned to grab her bag.

"T-that's it?! You're not going to kill us or anything!" The guy screamed out, furiously. His pride had been hurt due to the fact that he was just beaten by a girl much smaller than him.

"I have no need to. You're spineless scum." Rosalyne's words were just as emotionless as they could be before she had begun to walk down the road again. That was until she heard the small man from before calling out to her. When she turns, he was standing there holding his son's hand.

"What's your name miss?" His voice seemed more confident now. It seemed he wasn't afraid anymore.

"It's Rosalyne Estalines"

"Thank you so much, Miss Estalines!" By the time the father had called at her again, Rosalyne was already walking down the road once more. Her arm came up though as some sort of gesture as to show that she acknowledged his thanks.

* * *

Watching from within the shadows formed by an oak tree was a tall beautiful woman. Her long black hair fell partly behind her back and partly on her large breast. Her left arm was held up by her right so that her fingertips could lightly touch her red lips that matched her red eyes. A lingering grin played across her thin lips.

"She looks yummy, Lust. Can I eat her?" A short, rounded man would wobble to stand next to woman. The thought of his next meal got him to lick his lips, which not only allowed drool to form around his lips, but to show the red tattoo in the center of his tongue.

"Not that one, Gluttony. She has a more important role as our next little pawn." Lust's voice was seductive, which matched her whole form.

"Awhhh. What about the others?" Gluttony's voice formed into a wine as though he was a fat little kid that was deprived of his favorite snack.

"Later Gluttony, We must visit Father first." Lust's voice would fade into the darkness as she turned to leave, her fat little friend following right behind her as though he was a lost puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying the train station was packed didn't even describe how many people where there. Each person couldn't get anywhere without having to bump into someone. At one point Rosalyne had run into a large tin suite. Literally when she had spoken to apologize, the voice echoed as there wasn't a body to cancel out the rest of the sound. Of course the person gave an apology as well, but Rosalyne couldn't help to stare at the tin suit.

"Al! Come on we're going to miss the train." The voice that was practically yelling sounded as though it belonged to a young man, but no matter how much Rosalyne searched, she couldn't see over the large metal suit.

"O-Ok Brother I'm coming." Al's voice was so young; Rosalyne couldn't imagine how he could fit into the suit. The whole thought was ridiculous, but then there were a lot of things that were ridiculous now a days.

"Shit… My train." Rosalyne's whole mind was stuck on the boy in the suit that she had forgotten the train ride. By the time she had adjusted her bag, Rosalyne lost sight of the guy in the tin suit, not that she was really thinking about him.

Rosalyne's train was on the other side of the station and by the time she had reached the large steel machine; its whistle had begun to blow to announce that it was time to leave. For a moment Rosalyne had to stop and catch her breath, she was really doing this; leaving the small hell hole that her father left her in. For Rosalyne there was no looking back now.

Most seats were taken in the train cars expect for a seat that was across from a rather short guy. His hair was long just enough to be pulled into a pony-tail. Next to the open seat was the tin suit in which Rosalyne had run into earlier. When the guy in the suit looked at her, he had jolted up into a standing position. The carriers above the seats didn't help out the guy because his head hit them with a rather loud 'Thunk'.

"Al what's wrong with you?" The blonde headed guy hadn't even been paying attention until he saw his companion's reaction to the sight of Rosalyne.

"May I sit here?" Rosalyne's voice seemed to lose its confidence when she had actually begun to pay attention to the two men. Something about the two was thrown off. Mostly what Rosalyne was seeing bout the two was that there was a red light flowing around them. After her mother died, Rosalyne saw different lights around people. Sometimes these lights were the same, but when Rosalyne heard their stories, they were different.

"Yeah go ahead." The smaller guy spoke with a rather careless attitude. The whole way he sat showed he truly didn't care. His right foot was brought to rest on top of the knee of his left leg and his chin would rest easily on the knuckles of his left hand so he could look out the window as the train had begun to make its way across the land.

The guy in the suit just came to just as quickly as he had stood, his hands would be enclosed softly as fist and be placed on the top of his thighs. To Rosalyne the two men were exact opposites. The shorter guy seemed relax, without a care; while his companion seemed proper and at that point awkward.

"The name's Rosalyne Estalines." Rosalyne wasn't sure if either man would care, but growing up in a proper home as Rosalyne had done, introducing yourself was the first thing you do when meeting new people.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this Is my brother, Edward Elric." Even though Alphonse wore the helmet, it was obvious that his mood lightened. For a guy that looked so big, he was rather polite, unlike the guys from earlier that day.

"Hold on one second. You said your last name was Estalines?" Edward's question wasn't looking for an answer; he knew he had heard correctly. "So does that make you Kernel Estalines daughter?"

"No." The answer was so quick; Rosalyne couldn't believe she had said it. "Would a Kernel really allow one of his children to travel alone?" She knew her father would strongly object to her traveling alone. She knew that for sure.

"I guess not." Edward's voice doubted her, but he just went back to watching the land pass by.

Silence broke the conversation for what seemed forever, until Alphonse acted as though he cleared his throat. This brought not only Rosalyne to look up, but also Edward.

"So why are you on a train to central?" Alphonse asked rather uneasily.

"I'm going to become a state Alchemist." Rosalyne's became shy to the topic. Most women couldn't make the cut of being an Alchemist, but Rosalyne wasn't going to stop now. The last time Rosalyne had actually spoken to her brother, all she heard about was how she couldn't be a state alchemist because of the family name and the fact that she was a woman.

Alphonse looked as though he was going to say something, but Edward's laugh interrupted him. It was a simple laugh, but it irritated Rosalyne. It wasn't long before she snapped a little. "What's so funny, shorty?"

"Who are you calling short you-"Ed stood up quick in mid-sentence, but Alphonse brought him back down. For a moment the two went back and forth talking about the 'shorty' comment. Obviously Edward wasn't one for little jokes.

"It's just different for a girl to try becoming a state Alchemist. Ed was only twelve when he toke the test and he was the only one to pass it." Alphonse seemed to speak for his brother, who looked as though steam was rolling off his forehead from how angry he had gotten.

Rosalyne's mind went blank. Edward looked about her age and yet, he became a state Alchemist when he was only twelve. Most people who even got close to the rank of State Alchemist had to spend years as an army dog, like Rosalyne's father and brother. Then the thought wandered into her head.

"Why did you become a State Alchemist?" At first, Rosalyne wasn't sure to ask, but the words just erupted from her lips.

At first Ed just stared out the window, something about the mood of the conversation had shifted. It was like a sore spot to the brothers because Alphonse had looked straight down. For a moment Rosalyne wondered, was it wrong for her to ask. That was until Ed finally spoke up. "To get our bodies back…"

That answer had gotten Rosalyne's curious mind to be silent at that moment. Some stories weren't meant to be shared unless the story-teller wanted to share it. The rest of the train ride hadn't been much of a talkative one.

The train's breaks screeching had caused Rosalyne to jolt up from her position of leaning over her backpack as a pillow. With just that sudden movement, Rosalyne felt a long piece of cloth begin to slide off of her. When looking to see what it was, Rosalyne saw that it what the long red coat which Edward had worn before.

Neither Al nor Ed were in their seats though. The train had stopped at Central, yes, but Rosalyne's new companions were gone, which left Rosalyne with Ed's jacket. Before grabbing her backpack, Rosalyne pulled on the red fabric which fell to about her mid-shin. Really she hadn't realized that Ed was about her height.

Moving through the crowd in the train station was easier than the last one, which Rosalyne had been in. When Rosalyne made her way into the streets, she couldn't believe it. Each building had its own point of being large, but the largest building visible was the one that hovered over the rest.

The streets didn't really have a lot of people roaming around, but then again Rosalyne couldn't tell if it was the people or the streets themselves. The structures, the people; everything was different from where she had grown up. Now that she had made it to Central though, Rosalyne's key goal was to avoid getting in trouble.

Or at least it was until a larger person ran into Rosalyne, knocking her straight on her butt. When she looked up at the man who knocked her down, she could only see the white scar that decorated the tan skin of his face. The rest of the man was hard to see due to the blinding light from the sun. Than when she looked to where the man had come from, Rosalyne saw that smoke was rising and the figures of others began to appear.

"Where is he?! Where is Scar?" One of the men chasing after the man had begun yelling about someone named Scar. It didn't really take long for Rosalyne to put two and two together. The guy that ran into was Scar.

"Shit…" Rosalyne couldn't help to cuss under her breath because the next thing she was about to do was not a way to stay out of trouble. With a quick placement of both her palms to the ground, Rosalyne released the red glow from which had started on her left hand.

Underneath Scar and Rosalyne a red circle had begun to draw itself. By the time the other people had made their way through the smoke, the circle was completely and the ground broke apart to collapse on top of itself. Rosalyne hadn't really thought the whole plan through because when she and Scar were dropped into the tunnels underneath the city, it turned out to be one of the worst places to escapes to.


	3. Chapter 3

The fire only fought off part of the darkness in the tunnel and its heat wasn't the strongest in the cold air underneath the city. It had been nearly an hour since Rosalyne caused the road to collapse. It wasn't the best plan, but it got Scar out of trouble. Rosalyne didn't even understand why she had helped him. He was probably a criminal.

Rosalyne shifted to pull the jacket tighter around her. She couldn't see how the strange guy had been able to sleep so easily. As she came to look at Scar, Rosalyn moved to get a closer look at him. Scar's hair was white, but dark as well. When she went to brush a random piece a hair that hung over Scar's eyes, his eyes snapped open and his hand grabbed Rosalyne's.

Scar's body then shifted upright, pulling Rosalyne with him. The red coloring of Scar's eyes seemed to pierce through Rosalyn. She wasn't even sure if he was looking at her real being. The silence brought between the two and the small space that was only inches caused Rosalyn to blush. It was as though her body had frozen.

A loud grunt just escaped from Scar before he looked around.

"Where am I?" Scar's voice was deep and almost hollow like he had no emotions. Still even when he spoke, his hand-held a tight grip around Rosalyn's as though he was stopping her from running.

"Underground." Rosalyn's answer was quick. When trying to pull her hand back, Scar wouldn't release it. Instead his grip tightens a little more around it before he looks to her skin. It didn't matter which hand Scar was looking at because both of her palms hand the engraving on them.

It didn't take long for Scar to see the engravings; at the sight of them, his eyes widened and he easily tossed Rosalyn back as though she a twig. Rosalyn's body rolled from a short moment before she could start to push herself up. Scar was fast, that was for sure, because by the time Rosalyn was looking for him, he was by her side.

"Wha-"Rosalyn's voice was broke off when Scar's large hand came to grab her throat and lift her from the ground. Coughs escaped from her lips as she gasped for air, seeing a girl struggle didn't seem to bother Scar or it didn't seem like it.

"Who are you?" His voice was pure hatred. When Rosalyn didn't answer, Scars grip tightened as though that would get her speak. Air was becoming something that Rosalyn couldn't reach now. With her strength depleting, Rosalyn placed her hand against Scar's arm.

Contact with scar was something Rosalyn regretted because the moment their skins met a pulse of red escaped into the air, knocking both Scar and Rosalyn the walls of the tunnels. Next thing Rosalyn remembers was complete darkness.

_"Brother! Brother come on! We must leave!" A young man was yelling in the doorway of a small home. His skin tan and his eyes red, Rosalyn remembered now these people with the red eyes are Ishbalan. _

_Soon enough explosions went off all around the small home. Rosalyn's body wouldn't move away from the danger, no matter how much she wanted to. Others were gathering now, each person was speaking about the terrible things occurring at that moment. The younger man from before was running to an elder couple before everything started to dissolve. _

_The next thing Rosalyn had seen was the young man resting in a hospital wing, bandages decorating his skin. A blood trail of an X marked through the bandages on his. That's when Rosalyn realized this was Scar. Was it possible that it was his memory that she was seeing._

_Again the images began to dissolve when the younger Scar had begun to awaken. A sudden coldness in Scar's eyes was the last thing Rosalyn saw before everything went black again._

Rosalyn's body jolted up straight into a sitting position from where she had laid. Her breath was heavy and the sudden dizziness rushing to her head didn't help her catch any air. Sitting on the other side of the fire was Scar, his red eyes piercing through her again.

Rosalyn was the first to break eye contact. Her hand then slow touched her neck like she was still expecting for Scar's hand to be around. A sudden thought hit Rosalyn than. Scar hadn't killed and he could've when she was asleep. So what changed? Just before Rosalyn was knocked out Scar was ready to kill her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Rosalyn's voice was hollow. She actually didn't realize it was her speaking until Scar began to speak.

"You're not what I thought you were." Scar's voice was in disbelief. It was as though he couldn't believe what he saying.

"What the hell did you think I was? Some kind of dog?!" Rosalyn's temper snapped. She was just attacked because this guy assumed she was something else. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Lower your tone when speaking to me, girl" Scar barked back. His calm attitude just vanished for that split second before he finally toke his eyes off Rosalyn. "It doesn't matter what I thought. What matters now is who are you?"

"I'm Rosalyn Estalines." Rosalyn's voice was soft now. She wasn't really worried about introduction. At the moment, Rosalyn's mind was more focused on the things she had seen when she was knocked out. "You're Ishbalan"

Dead silence followed Rosalyn's statement. She couldn't figure why she had said, maybe it was to be reassured that he was or wasn't. What was more important is why did Rosalyn see those images? Why was it connected to her?

"Yes." Scar finally spoke, his eyes moving to look at the girl again. Before another one of Rosalyn's statement slipped, Scar began speaking. "Are you a State Alchemist?"

"Not yet." Rosalyn said.

The answer seemed to surprise Scar. His left hand was opening and closing into a fist now. With a deep breath Scar would to his left, something had caught his attention. Still though, Scar continued the conversation.

"Why would you want to become a State Dog?"

"I'm doing it for my mom." Rosalyn's voice broke into a saddened tone. She didn't understand why she told an absolute stranger why she wants to become a State Alchemist. She hadn't even told her aunt.

Before Scar could question any further, Rosalyn continued to speak. "She died when I was younger and before she died she told me to be strong and to look after my brother. Well it wasn't that easy." Rosalyn paused for a moment than added. "I just want to see her though. Maybe… I guess if I become a State Alchemist I could accomplish that."

Rosalyn waited, but Scar didn't answer before a woman's voice had spoken. "Now isn't that sweet? The Little Dove wants to see her mother."

Stepping closer to be easily seen was Lust, behind her was her fat companion. Neither of which Rosalyn had seen before, but Scar's reaction proved that he had. By the time Scar stood up, Lust's fingers shot out to pierce through his shoulder and pin him to the wall.

"We have no business with you, Scar. We just wish to speak to our Little Dove" Lust's lips formed into playful grin before Gluttony ran at Rosalyn, his tongue drooping from the side of his mouth as though he was about to eat a buffet.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain. That was the first thing that Rosalyn was expecting to feel when she first closed her eyes, but when she opened them again she saw what stopped Gluttony's approach to her. Jagged stones pierce through different parts of the large man's body and would bring him close to the ceiling.

Was he dead? No he couldn't be. Rosalyn could see a lingering glow in Gluttony's eyes. Why wasn't he dead? No human could survive that type of damage. There was another problem; Lust had vanished. No longer had her fingers pierced Scar's skin, but still just because she was gone didn't mean the uneasy feeling she gave Rosalyn leave.

Then the remembrance that Scar was still there and injured hit Rosalyn. "Scar! Scar are you ok?" Rosalyn had begun to speak again, but the sight she had seen stopped her in her tracks. Scar's palm lay against the stone wall; flowing in front of it were the small jagged rocks that had traveled and grown to pierce Gluttony.

Scar grunted as his free hand came to hold his wounded shoulder. The blood sipping from his wound stained the yellow fabric of his jacket. At the rate he was bleeding, Scar couldn't go very far without some kind of medical treatment.

Rosalyn didn't have time to figure out where Scar could get help; they had to get away from here. Rosalyn regretted checking to see if Gluttony was still in the same spot because he wasn't; fear had begun to over whelm her. Whatever the hell Lust and Gluttony were, they weren't human.

When moving to grab her bag, Rosalyn heard herself utter "What the hell were those guys..." Scar of course heard her being as how they had moved closer to one another. Between the pain and having to watch out for someone other than himself, it was obvious that Scar was having a problem thinking straight.

After hearing a chuckle come a head of them, Rosalyn stopped; listening for another sign of life in the tunnel. "Wake up, kid. Monsters really do exist in the world." It was a man's voice. It was hard to tell where exactly the owner of the voice was until had seen movement towards Scar.

Rosalyn begun to speak, but her words were stuck. Why couldn't she speak now? Why was it she was freezing up? It wasn't just fear now that was over whelming Rosalyn; it was anger. Never in her life had she been scared and now wasn't the time to start. She clenched her fist, eventually drawing blood. When the blood dropped to the floor, a red pulse echoed through the structures around Rosalyn. The scattered building material had begun to lift into the air, each having a form of a red ring around it. It wasn't long before the stones began to break down into smaller forms.

Rosalyn could hear Lust chuckle and then she would hear Lust say in a rather soft tone "The Little Dove has tricks up her sleeves" This struck a nerve. Only person who ever called Rosalyn that was her mother, so how the hell did this woman know about it?

"Shut up." Rosalyn's voice was strong. Fear no longer lingered in her emotions; instead it was anger and pain. Again Rosalyn heard Lust chuckle. "I said shut up!" This time the girl screamed, which seemed to set off one pulse after another of the same light.

Things had begun to change around Rosalyn now, the structures were starting to break apart one after another and the stone began to shift around Rosalyn to make a jagged form of a circle. Even though Rosalyn could hear Scar calling to her, she would no longer listen. Her whole body had become numb before she slammed her palm to the ground. This action not only revealed an Alchemy circle aligned with the circle formed by the rocks, but also caused an explosion to erupt through the tunnel.

With the explosion through the tunnel, the road above had begun to collapse. The light from the sun had begun to show through the tunnel, relieving the darkness of its duty. Everything around Rosalyn seemed to have disappeared in a cloud of smoke, expect for Scar. The red piercing of his eyes was the last thing Rosalyn remembered seeing before she had passed out.

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell was that Lust?!" Envy screeched at the attractive woman who was leaning against the wall of one of the nearby buildings to where the road had begun to collapse. His long messy hair was tainted with his own blood as was his pale skin, but no signs of open wounds showed.

Lust's eyes narrowed with aggravation. Envy acted as though he could have been killed by just a mere explosion. "I underestimated the girl's bond to the philosopher stone." Her voice was almost a hiss.

Next to Lust sat Gluttony's fat rump, his mind to occupied on licking the blood from his hands to pay attention to the conversation between Envy and Lust. Obviously he had just eaten since blood formed around the edges of his lips.

Envy just stood glaring at the woman for a moment before going to look at the gathering crowd. "I don't understand why Father just doesn't rip the stone out of the girl in the first place."

"He doesn't need that stone, not now at least. For now we just need to scare her into the arms of the oldest Elric boy and perhaps that damned Scar." Lust responded to her brother, though her attention was more focused on searching for any sign of Scar or the Little Dove.

* * *

When Rosalyn first woke up she could hear voices, but couldn't make the words out. Her vision was blurry as well. After a moment of staring at a blonde headed person for so long, Rosalyn vision began to clear and she came to see who it really was. Edward.

He looked as though he was tired. His sleeveless shirt revealed the auto-mail of his left arm, but resting in of the chairs was a newer jacket from the one he had left her on the train. Rosalyn's mind wandered to the time he said he and Alphonse were going to get their bodies back. This must have been what he meant. So did Al's body miss limbs as well or was it something worse?

"You're awake, finally." Ed's voice was a sound of relief. It seemed to set off Alphonse's awareness of because his suit rattled as he came to look at Rosalyn as well.

"W-where am I?" Rosalyn's question was simple and predictable. This was usually first question for many people who didn't know there were bouts. When she retrieved no quick answer, Rosalyn had gone to sit up, but came to flinch back down due to the sudden pain reaching through her body.

Ed's hand came to support Rosalyn as he had begun speaking. "Careful Rosalyn. You were found outside the hospital messed up pretty bad. Doctors said your wounds were deep." His words answered one question on Rosalyn's mind. Was she left alone here?

Before another word was spoken between Edward, Alphonse, or Rosalyn a knock would come to echo into the room from the door. Soon enough a young man would enter. His short blonde hair was cut neatly and precisely to keep a suitable manner. As well the uniform he wore showed that he was a proud soldier of the military. To Rosalyn though he wasn't just some random soldier.

"Joseph…" Her voice was weak, but shocked as well as she came stare at one of very few people she ever wanted to see in Central. For a moment it was difficult for Rosalyn to catch her breath, but when she finally did she heard the response from the young soldier.

"It's been a while, sister…"


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph's eyes were boring into his sister; not once would he look to the Elric brothers "Would you give my sister and I privacy, Fullmetal?" Rosalyn flinched, hearing her brother's tone. It was truly amazing how much he sounded like their father.

Edward's eyes narrowed to glare at Joseph before looking at Rosalyn. Obviously Ed didn't trust a dog of the state, even though he was one himself. All Rosalyn did was nod to reassure Ed that she would be fine. "Come on, Al." Ed grumbled as he had left the room reluctantly with Alphonse following behind him.

Even after the door closed behind Ed and Alphonse there was a long silence left in the room until Joseph began to move to the only window in the room. "You shouldn't have left home, Rosalyn. Father will be furious." Joseph spoke, but it seemed he wasn't paying much attention to Rosalyn.

"Who cares? I barely know the guy." Rosalyn stared at her brother. The blue uniform complimented Joseph, considering his whole demeanor was strictly military.

"Damn it, Rosalyn. Do you ever think of anyone else?" Joseph snapped. His temper was short just like Rosalyn's. Already Rosalyn could tell the conversation wasn't going to be good. "Do you not realize that if Father's reputation is tarnished it's not just him who will pay? It'll be me and you too!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Rosalyn's voice had begun to raise in volume now. Despite her pain, Rosalyn forced herself to sit up. "You call me selfish when all you care about is your damn self and your damn military reputation. Just like Dad. He never stopped to actually see how bad Mom had gotten before died!"

"Don't even try saying that bullshit! Father always trie-"

"Don't give me that! Dad never gave a damn if Mom was sick or not! All she was to him was someone to carry a son for him and then when I was born he was done with her!" Rosalyn's voice roared over her brother's at this point which finally got him to shut his mouth. Before Joseph could speak again, Rosalyn had begun yelling again. "Just get the hell out of my room! No one asked for you to come and visit me!"

Joseph sighed with frustration and maybe some regret before he began to walk to the door. As the moment came for him to open the door, Joseph stopped. "Rosalyn before I go, I was wondering; do you still have the marks on your hands?"

"Yeah. What about them?" Rosalyn snapped again, obviously still heated from the conversation just moments before.

"I told you in my last letter that I had found some information out about them." Joseph paused, allowing Rosalyn just enough time to remember what he was talking about. "None of the books I read carried any information about them, but I did find something out about an old Laboratory having to deal with the research in forbidden Alchemy. Look Rosalyn if you are going to go further into research about the marks, you might want to start there. Just promise me….." Again Joseph paused. "Just be careful."

Rosalyn hadn't been looking at her brother when left, but when she heard the click of the door being closed, Rosalyn found herself fighting back tears. "Stupid jerk, just like Dad…" Rosalyn hadn't even been alone for five minutes before Edward came barging in.

Edward's eyes stopped to stare at Rosalyn. It seemed Edward was going to speak, but before he could, Alphonse barged in right behind him, knocking the elder brother halfway across the room. It toke the shrimp about a minute or so to get back up, but when he had his temper exploded. "Hey! Watch where you're going Al! Didn't you see I was standing there?!"

Alphonse stood with his hands up in a form of defense against his elder brother. "Sorry Ed I didn't see you standing there." Al's voice came to a complete stop when he realized what he had actually said.

"Did you just call me short?!" Ed's voice rose, but when he heard Rosalyn begin laughing, he stopped. "What's so funny, huh?" Edward's voice had become quieter than, but still it was obvious that he was mad.

"Why do you get so mad because you're short?" Rosalyn couldn't stop from giggling again. Even though Ed was about Rosalyn's height, he still threw a temper tantrum like a little kid. It was kind of cute in a funny way.

"Short?! I'm not short!" Ed's voice rose again, but his voice was drowned out by Al's and Rosalyn's laughter. For a while Rosalyn had actually forgotten the whole conversation that she had with her brother during his visit.

* * *

After two days of staying in the Hospital, Rosalyn had finally been able to stand up. The first thing Rosalyn had gone to do was going to the window and just looks to her surroundings. The buildings were different, but also similar. Everything in Central seemed so familiar to her though, this was probably because when her mother was still alive, Rosalyn would come to the city with the woman.

Never had she heard about the Laboratories though. It was probably kept hush-hush by the military, bad publicity wasn't something the military was fond of. For a moment, Rosalyn thought of asking Alphonse or Edward, but then again Rosalyn didn't want to drag them into her crazy plans. It was bad enough that she had drug Joseph into this mess.

"Hey Rosa, you're awake!" Edward's voice stated the obvious. For some reason he had begun calling her Rosa; probably found it easier to say that instead of her whole name. Eventually Al had begun to catch onto the nickname too. Rosalyn wondered where Al was since she didn't hear the sound of his metal clash together when he would move.

"So Ed is the girl I got reports about?" The sounding voice followed in after Edward's, which finally got Rosalyn to turn. Standing in the doorway to Rosalyn's hospital room was Colonel Mustang. He looked much Rosalyn's brother with his natural features being handsome, but still seemed to have some hint of strictness.

Rosalyn just stared at the Colonel. In one of the letters that Joseph sent, he had mentioned Mustang, but kept referring to him as 'that alchemist' or the 'Flame Alchemist'. Rosalyn hadn't asked much about the older man since she assumed that Joseph didn't really agree to the Colonel considering he referred to Mustang like a pest.

"Why are there reports on me? I haven't done anything since I got here." Rosalyn admitted rather with a bitter tone. It was true though, she hadn't done much to achieving her goals, so why the hell would there be any sort of report on her?

"A strange girl with long blonde hair and pale skin was seen with a serial killer around the time you arrived in Central. Many people reported that she used alchemy to help the convict escape…" Mustang paused before he toke a glance to Edward. It was as though Mustang wasn't sure if he should say the next thing on his mind, but soon after his pause he would continue. "She was seen using alchemy without drawing a Transmutation Circle."

At that point Rosalyn felt Ed's eyes dart to her. She had known not many people were able to use Alchemy without a true Transmutation circle and the marks on her hands didn't fall under the category of any Transmutation circle since there was no true record of them.

"Most people don't get that skill through just simple training." Mustang spoke again. His voice seemed on edge this time, like he was waiting for a big secret to pop out. "Edward can transmute without a circle as well, but he paid for it, through a Forbidden Alchemy. Do you know what Alchemy this is?"

Rosalyn didn't answer. How could she? She had known about the Forbidden Alchemy for so long, but still she planned to use it to meet her goals. The Alchemy that Mustang referred to was none other than Human Transmutation. As Rosalyn had begun thinking deeper about Mustang's words, she realized she was looking at Ed. Was Human Transmutation the reason why he said he was planning to get his and Al's bodies back?

"From the look on your face it's obvious that you know about Human Alchemy. " Mustang waited to continue until Rosalyn was looking at him once more. "Equal exchange is the law of Alchemy. So why is it you can transmute without a circle, but you haven't lost anything?"

Rosalyn just stared at Mustang; her memory of her mother was the first thing to pop in her head. Did her mother have something to do with Rosalyn's alchemy abilities? No she couldn't have been, Rosalyn's mother was a normal house wife just like any other mother was.

Finally when Rosalyn had begun to speak, Edward had interrupted her. "Rosa the only way you could transmute without a Transmutation circle and still have your whole body is by the Philosopher's Stone. Where did you-"Ed stopped to ask a different question. "How do you make one?"

Rosalyn just sat there with no answer. How the hell would she know? Rosalyn had started studying Alchemy when she was still living with her father and brother. It wasn't until Rosalyn had panicked when she was trying to get a kitten down from a tree because it had fallen, that she acted upon instinct and clapped her hands together and placed them upon the ground so that a giant hand would cradle the kitten before it had hit the ground.

Unfortunately, Rosalyn's father had seen the incident and chose to send his only daughter off to leave with his sister. It was his way of hiding something that he didn't approve of. Of course having a father that hated Alchemy, Rosalyn should have known to be careful when using it at home, but then again she was a mere child.

"Rosalyn? Did you hear me?" Ed's voice broke through Rosalyn's stroll down memory lane. Obviously he still wanted an answer to his question.

"How do you expect me to know how to make a Philosopher's Stone when I don't even remember ever seeing one?" Rosalyn's response shocked Edward. His eyes had grown rather serious at that point before he looked away from her.

There was a long silence after Rosalyn's words, and the person to break this silence was Mustang, who acted as though he clearing his throat to speak again. "You don't have to see the stone to come into contact with it."

As confused as she was, Rosalyn heard herself speaking. "So what are you saying? Someone put the stone in me without me knowing?" How could someone have planted the stone within her? Rosalyn hadn't had real contact with anyone expect her aunt since Rosalyn's mother died.

"It could be possible, if the person knew what they were doing." Ed spoke up, but his words were a mumble as his head rested against the side of his fist. Then before Edward could speak again, Mustang cleared his throat.

"Edward I'm going to tell you now. Leave the matter alone for now." Mustang commanded like Ed was a dog. Obviously there was something Mustang didn't want Ed digging in. Then with a glare, Mustang looked at Rosalyn. "As for you, Ms. Estalines, you will be taken to King Bradley as soon as you are well. He will be the one to decide what to do with you."

Rosalyn wasn't able to object because by the time she had actually found something to say, Mustang had slammed the door shut, leaving Rosalyn and Edward alone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next several days in the Hospital, Rosalyn spent a lot of time with Alphonse. They had spoken much of Rosalyn's life growing up in a large home with just her aunt as company. Each time the topic got close to her family, Rosalyn would quickly change the subject. Eventually Rosalyn mentioned how kind her mother was which lead Al to asking the simple question, which would come up sooner or later.

"Rosalyn, what happened to your mother?" Alphonse asked sympathetically, but still it doesn't lessen the pain from the memory of Rosalyn's mother. Seeing as how the question seemed to bother Rosalyn so much, Alphonse quickly became a nervous fourteen year old. "I'm sorry, Rosa. I didn't mean to intrude on a personal matter."

Al's nervous, apologetic voice made Rosalyn smile. It was sweet that he saw the topic was sensitive, but being as how the subject couldn't be avoided forever, Rosalyn decided to answer. "She died when I was about five…."

Maybe a long silence would have come between the two, but a dark-haired soldier barged into the room. The guy had a rather laid back demeanor. Three buttons at the top of his uniform were undone and his hair was rather shaggy, which hung in a spiky style.

"Hey Alphonse, Doc says the girl's good to see Bradley. So I'll be the one babysitting the kid now." The guy's voice was rather deep, almost like Mustang's. The thing that got Rosalyn was that the guy just said he would be babysitting. There was no way he was more than three years older than her, so Rosalyn was stuck wondering who the baby was?

"Oh, Rosalyn this is Victor Carlit. He's one of the escorts for the military." Alphonse didn't seem too excited about Victor being sent to escort Rosalyn to Bradley. There wasn't much question to why Rosalyn needed an escort. Even though very few knew about the Philosopher's Stone possibly being in Rosalyn, it was still dangerous for a lot of people to find out about it.

With a soft smile, Rosalyn could reassure Al that she would be fine, but for some reason Rosalyn couldn't bring herself to put on the mask. Instead of putting on the smile, Rosalyn just pushed herself out of bed and began to pull on her boots.

Many a times had she pulled on the leather boots that hugged tight to the faded, rough fabric of her pants, but never had she thought that she would be doing it to meet King Bradley. With one look to Victor, Rosalyn grabbed the jacket that Ed still hadn't taken back from her and began to walk out the door. That was until she considered the fact that Al would probably worry. "Hey Al…. Don't wait up for me. I'll catch up later."

Rosalyn knew though that the way she was feeling, she wouldn't be seeing Alphonse or Edward for a long time. Without even looking back, Rosalyn walked out of the room with Victor following behind her.

* * *

Victor was ahead of Rosalyn in no time to lead the way to Bradley's home. It was actually strange that Bradley had invited Rosalyn to his home and not his office. First off why was he at home and not in the office? Rosalyn had thought that since he was the leader of the military that he would be at work as much as he could.

The walk through the Hospital, but when Victor and Rosalyn got to their transportation, Victor begun speaking. "So any idea why a twerp likes you has been invited to visit King Bradley?"

Rosalyn couldn't help, but to glare at Victor. A twerp? How could he call her that when he wasn't that taller than her? (In truth Victor was about six even, and Rosalyn exaggerated about her own height sometimes.)

"Who are you calling a twerp? You don't look that much older than me." Rosalyn could feel the heat rush to her face when she snapped at Victor. Obviously he found it amusing considering he just put up his hands and gave a soft smile in defense.

"Ops, I meant ki-"Victor stopped seeing as how Rosalyn seemed to glare at him again before he stopped himself. "Sorry…. Anyways though, why is Bradley requesting for you to come see him at his home?"

Rosalyn shrugged. If Victor wasn't high enough on the food chain to be told about the people he escorted, why should she tell him? Besides some secrets are meant to be kept a secret, and some people aren't meant to be trusted right away.

"How would I know what Bradley wants? I can't read people's mind." Rosalyn's answer made Victor smile, which aggravated Rosalyn. Victor's cocky smile was cute, but still something wasn't right bout it didn't set right with Rosalyn.

Victor soon raised his hands in defense again, his smile still played across his lips though. "You got a smart mouth, but I think I can handle it." Victor didn't really have much of a smart mouth, but he was over-confident.

"What the hell are you suppose to be handling?" Rosalyn snapped. Obviously Rosalyn wasn't someone to be 'handled'. Even though she was mad, Victor didn't stop smiling. This made Rosalyn even madder. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Victor laughed as the vehicle came to a stop, his dark eyes didn't look at Rosalyn anymore. "You're cute when you're mad, kid." It sounded like Victor was just talking now to get under Rosalyn's skin, it was working.

Before Rosalyn could take the time to cuss out Victor, he was already heading towards Bradley's home. Rosalyn followed behind, quickly since there wasn't anything else she could do. Rosalyn could tell Victor still had the smug smile on his face because he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

By the time the two were walking through the house, Rosalyn couldn't help, but to be in awe. Bradley's home was almost ten times bigger than Rosalyn's father's home was. There had only been a few times that she had truly been in her father's main home, but still she remember the large home being amazing.

As Rosalyn entered into the large library she could see a small child speaking to an older man. The boy was sweet, innocent, and barely reached up to Rosalyn's waist. The boy looked much like the older man, both had black hair which was cut neatly and their features seemed to be similar as well. The only difference between the two was that the boy had bright blue eyes and the older man had one a dark-colored eye.

"Ah there you are Victor. I have waited for some time now." Obviously the older man was Bradley, but when he gave Rosalyn a kind smile, she was shocked. "My dear, I'm sorry if Victor's rude behavior scared you in anyway."

Rosalyn studied Bradley up and down. A military leader being kind, that was something new to Rosalyn. When she heard Victor snort though, Rosalyn returned the smile. Bradley's kindness seemed to get under Victor's skin. Now that was amusing.

"Boss th-"Victor had begun speaking, but seemed to be completely silence when Bradley raised his palm to the younger soldier.

Bradley's eye didn't leave Rosalyn and for some reason, she had gotten the feeling that the eye covered by the eye patch was boring through her absolute soul. "Victor I would like you to take Selim to his mother while I speak with Ms. Estalines."

Victor didn't like the idea of being left out of a conversation, but he reluctantly followed behind the young child. Strangely though, Rosalyn had the feeling that she was going to be stuck with Victor for a while.

"Well now that they're gone, sit down Ms. Estalines." Bradley kept a kind behavior as he came to sit behind the large desk that was placed in the center of the room. Even before Rosalyn was sitting though, Bradley had started the conversation. "I read in the report that your wounds have healed at a surprising rate."

Rosalyn pressed her lips together, which formed them into a thin line. There were so many questions that Bradley could ask and Rosalyn wouldn't have any answer to a single one. Rosalyn couldn't even begin to think of why there could be a philosopher's stone deep within her; let alone answer another's questions about the matter.

"From your expression I can tell that you don't have the answers I'm looking for." Bradley spoke kindly, but his voice carried a hint of something else. "I haven't spoken to your father about the matter yet, but I assume that if I do bring it up, he will want you on the next train as soon as possible."

Rosalyn panics and speaks up now. "But sir I can't leave. I'm here to be a State Alchemist and I'm not giving up till I get answers of my own." Maybe it was Rosalyn's determination or something else because Bradley just gave Rosalyn a kind smile before going to stand and walk to her.

As Bradley made his way around his desk to approach Rosalyn, he began speaking. "Yes, Edward Elric mentioned something of your wanting to be a State Alchemist. " He paused. "I suppose with the right guards and the right living facility, we could arrange you to take the test in a few days."

Rosalyn was shocked. Bradley wasn't rushing for her to go home. Why? Even before she could ask that one question, Bradley spoke again. "Unless you would want me to message your father and see to it that you get home safely?"

"N-No sir'" Rosalyn stood quickly. "I'd love to stay for a few more days to take the test." Rosalyn could feel excitement, but that vanished when she heard the next thing Bradley says.

"Well good. I'll assign Victor as your personal escort then." There it was again something else hidden in Bradley's smile. It actually gave Rosalyn an uneasy feeling, but finding out why wasn't Rosalyn's main concern. Her main concern was that she'd be stuck with Victor.

"Wait sir, is there anyone else that coul-"

"Victor is a very trust worthy young man. If he slips up I'll allow you to pick your escort. Deal?" Bradley didn't give Rosalyn time to think about it because by the time she started to speak, he had already led her outside of the library. "Just follow Victor to the home where you will be staying and then tomorrow you come back by and we'll speak of you becoming a State Alchemist. I would speak to you now about the topic, but being head of the military, I am a very busy man."

Rosalyn couldn't even take in everything before Bradley retreated into the library. Several minutes afterwards, Rosalyn was escorted to the front of the home where she would be greeted by Victor. Much was not said between the two as they departed from King Bradley's home. Usually Rosalyn would be trying to find where she was going, but the feeling that she was being watched kept her silent the rest of the night.

* * *

Lust sat crossed legged upon the large frame of the elegant desk with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "So what do you think of the girl?" Lust was eyeing Bradley as he made his way to the large window in the room so that he could see the car pull off to take Rosalyn to the place to rest.

"I'm not fund of this pawn, Lust. If she steps out of line, you're the one to clean up after her." Bradley spoke over his shoulder since his back faced Lust. "I don't care what you do with her either. Just make sure she doesn't get in the way of Father's plans."

Lust obviously was annoyed at Bradley. Of course she would take care of the girl since it was Lust's idea to use her in the plan. "Don't worry about her. She's already playing right into my hands." Within moments after speaking, Lust was gone.

Still with Lust gone, Bradley responded. "Very well then sister, I'll hold you to your words though."


End file.
